


Art for Lay Your Hands Upon Me Now (Soothe Me With Their Grace)

by patriciatepes



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, F/M, Photomanip, Photomanipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 22:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20265529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patriciatepes/pseuds/patriciatepes
Summary: Art for namedawesome's story, Lay Your Hands Upon Me Now (Soothe Me with their Grace).





	Art for Lay Your Hands Upon Me Now (Soothe Me With Their Grace)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [namedawesome (davethetennant)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/davethetennant/gifts).

Disclaimer: I don't own Lucifer or the images used here. Credit for textures, brushes, etc. can be found [here](https://patriciatepes.livejournal.com/61536.html).


End file.
